Super Brittle
|image = 500-IceMonkey.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Ice Monkey |unlocked = 25,000 XP |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $25,500 (Easy) $30,000 (Medium) $32,400 (Hard) $36,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 5 (freeze attack) 1 (shard, spray of 3) |pierce = 40 (freeze attack) 3 (shard, spray of 3) |attackspeed = Slow (every 2.16s, e.a.u., freeze attack) |range = 20 (freeze attack) ~30 (shards, spray of 3) |statuseffects = Vulnerable Freeze (bloons become frozen but cannot be hit by sharp objects, +5 damage to all attacks for ~3.0s once damaged/frozen by freeze attack) Shardable (while frozen by Ice Monkey, any other tower that destroys the bloon layer will emit spray of 3 shards) |towerboosts = N/A |incomeboosts = N/A |camo = No |related upgrades = *Cripple MOAB (Sniper Monkey) |imagewidth = |caption = }} Super Brittle is the fifth and final upgrade of Path 1 for the Ice Monkey in Bloons TD 6. It allows the tower to pop 5 layers of bloon, including M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, White Bloons, and Zebra Bloons. It also attacks about 11% faster and gains the benefits of the Re-Freeze upgrade, regardless of what other upgrades it has. Any Bloons, including M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, that are damaged by Super Brittle will take +4 damage from each attack that hits it. M.O.A.B. Class Bloons are not frozen in place, but still take additional damage. Any MOAB-class bloons that become affected by Super Brittle will become vulnerable to bonus damage for up to 3 seconds, after which Super Brittle will be able to reapply its special vulnerability effect. It costs $25,500 on Easy, $30,000 on Medium, $32,400 on Hard, and $36,000 on Impoppable. Strategies *Although the Ice Monkey becomes a massive support tower with this upgrade, it is important to note that it still has a really small radius, so placement is vital. **It is best to place it around a hairpin bend, and planning in advance is almost always required. *Due to the fact that it is still a 'Primary' tower, it can be buffed by Primary Training, Primary Mentoring and Primary Expertise to improve its small range. *As its damage boost is additive rather than multiplicative, fast firing towers benefit hugely. Super Monkeys especially, Dark Knights, Dark Champions and the Legend of the Night, can annihilate most tougher M.O.A.B-Class Bloons. Towers that fire multiple projectiles and also benefit, such as Triple Shot Dart Monkeys or Airburst Dart Monkey Subs. *It is recommended to purchase a 5-2-0 Ice Monkey rather than a 5-0-2 as the monkey's fire rate is still slow. **Re-Freeze is useless on this tower, as it gains the effects of the upgrade upon buying Super Brittle. Gallery Brittler.png|Super Brittle Trivia *As of Version 7.0, this upgrade has the smallest range out of any Tier-5 tower, excluding all towers whose "range" is represented for inclusion purposes (of which are Sniper Monkey, Heli Pilot, Monkey Ace, and Mortar Monkey). **Absolute Zero used to also have the smallest range, but since Version 7.0 Absolute Zero now has twice the range of a normal Ice Monkey. *The upgrade icon for Super Brittle is displayed as shattered MOAB. *The design of the Super Brittle monkey is likely inspired by the design of Yeti in Team Fortress 2 as seen in the official Jungle Inferno update trailer. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Ice Tower Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades